deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear)
Strider Hiryu VS Raiden is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Done by Derpurple Capcom vs Konami! Two ninjas from the future; one is a 2000+ year old veteran and the other is a cyborg. These two will slice and dice into Death Battle against each other. Interlude Done by Derpurple (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Ninjas, they the assassins of the night, the masters of stealth and the mentors of the art of silent killings. Boomstick: And are by far one of the most bad ass things to have ever existed! So how do we make them more bad ass? Make one a cyborg and the other a superhuman! Wiz: Today we are pitting two cyber ninjas from the future against each other: Strider Hiryu & Raiden (Metal Gear). Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Strider Hiryu Raiden Strider Hiryu Done by Derpurple (Cue Strider - Stage 1) Wiz: Hiryu, his name translating into Flying Dragon, not much is truly known about his past other than that he was an orphan and of possible Japanese-Siberian descent. Hiryu would enlist in the Striders' alongside Kain and Sheena who he would become friends with. Boomstick: Together with him in the Striders was his sister, Mariya, a person he respected and loved dearly. Wiz: ...Until one fateful day she went insane and murdered ten Strider trainees. Mariya being a very skilled agent on her own had lead Director Kuramoto to assign the mission to stop her to her brother, a decision he came to regret later. Hiryu desperately fought his mad sister while trying to reason with her, but was finally forced to kill her in self-defense. This incident would weight heavily on Hiryu's mind. Boomstick: Carrying the burden of her murder, Hiryu lost the will to live and became increasingly reckless and careless during missions, becoming a "demon of destruction" who simply sought to die in the battlefield. Wiz: And he certainly was like a demon of destruction. During training, Hiryu's excellence in every category and incredible display of skills at such a young age gained him a reputation among other Striders for his inhuman strength and mastery of the Cypher. And soon became the youngest Strider to reach Class A. And even a Class C Strider has the strength and skill of a whole team of special forces. (Cue Strider 2014 - Raid) Boomstick: Being a Class A Strider, Hiryu shows super-human capabilities during battle, heightened by his impressive agility and speed. Hiryu can easily reach supersonic levels as shown when he evaded "Shadowtag Bullets", a man-sized anti-aircraft machine-gun known for their ability to hit super sonic targets automatically thanks to an advanced radar system. Wiz: He's shown moving and attacking faster than the human eye can perceive, moving across large distances in the blink of an eye and moving at such speed that he leaves several after-images of him behind. He's also implied to have outran an explosion while standing close to it, is seen outrunning the chain of explosions of mines as he steps on them and has dodged the combined fire of three Shadowtag Bullets by moving so fast their radar system couldn't find him, while cornered inside a room with little moving space. While he rarely fights unarmed, Hiryu has mastered hand-to-hand martial arts to a super-human level and possess above-normal physical strength, being powerful enough to hack through his enemy's limbs using only his bare hand as though he was slashing at them with his Cypher. Boomstick: Speaking of Cypher, it is sometimes refereed to as Falchion, its a blade that employs plasma energy as its main source of power, which surrounds the weapon when in use. Activating this energy generates high-voltage electricity in large amounts, making it a dangerous weapon to use near bodies of water. Wiz: The raw electric current's voltage is powerful enough to instantly kill common soldiers and cause second-degree burns to Aaron, a terrorist soldier almost thrice Hiryu's height. The current can be adjusted and reduced, however, with the lowest level still being strong enough to knock out crocodiles and temporarily paralyze a person. Boomstick: Aside from cooking their opponents, Cypher can also generate plasma energy and use it in a number of ways. Its main use is to generate a blade of accelerated high-voltage plasma particles, capable of cutting through any material. Its cutting power is such that it is said to be able to go through ceramic armor as if it were simple wooden boards and it can effortlessly slash through a thick concrete wall. Wiz: The plasma energy can also be charged up and dispersed in different ways: it can be concentrated into a plasma projectile, a technique known as Plasma Arrow, or released in the form of plasma waves that home in on nearby enemies. The effective range of the plasma blade can also be extended for a short period of time. '' '''Boomstick: Cypher can also be transformed into a throwing weapon effective for long range attacks. Activating this option makes two curved prongs to appear on the sides of the edge, and allow the Cypher to return to the owner's hands once thrown, much like a boomerang would. This mode produces no sound during flight, making it perfect for sneak surprise attacks.' (Cue UMvC3 OST Extended - Strider Hiryu) Wiz: Cypher also has various forms: Reflect Cypher is when Hiryu infuses a coating of concentrated plasma energy in the Cypher's blade, which generates an electromagnetic field capable of repelling enemy bullets. When used with the Kunai, it allows them to bounce off surfaces, and when used with the Catapult, the plasma trail can reflect any shot coming in its path. '' '''Boomstick: Explosive Cypher, when infusing the Cypher with the heat emitted from plasma energy, its edge is wreathed in flames. The Cypher's power increases and its attacks can set enemies on fire. When used with the Kunai, they become timed bombs that stick to any surface and enemy and produce a fiery explosion; and when used with the Catapult, the plasma trail can damage and set enemies on fire. ' Wiz: Ultra-Cold Cypher generates cryogenic plasma energy by clearing Hiryu's mind, wrapping his Cypher with a frozen edge that reaches absolute zero and freezes anything who enters in contact with. When used with the Kunai and Catapult, both abilities gain the same freezing power. Magnetic Cypher is able to generate magnetic force by focusing the plasma energy produced by his body, enabling him to shoot plasma waves that fly back to his Cypher much like a boomerang. When used with the Kunai, they will home-in on any nearby enemy; while when used with the Catapult, the plasma trail will stun any enemy in its path and attract any bullets shot toward them Boomstick: Bunshin has Hiryu moving at such speed that he generates three clones of himself that mimic his every move and attack. Hiryu also becomes invincible for the duration of the technique. This power-up lasts 30 seconds (or 15 in-game seconds). And Charge Mode has Hiryu's body wrapped up in white-hot plasma, enhancing the strength and range of his Cypher strikes and allowing him to view everything in slow-motion. This power-up lasts 5 seconds. Wiz: Aside from the Cypher, Hiryu also has the Climb Sickle which is a climbing tool which allows him to climb any geographical feature with ease. A flying hang-glider, Hiryu can seemingly summon it when needed to fly across the sky at high speed. Option A: A small, mushroom shaped bipedal robot which surrounds Hiryu and protects him from harm, while assisting with ring-shaped lasers. Hiryu can only keep up to two at a time. Option B: A tiger-shaped robot which lunges at enemies with its sharp claws. Hiryu can only summon it alone for a limited amount of time. And Option C: A bird-shaped robot which swoops down from above to slice enemies with its sharp wings. Boomstick: Also carries around a set of Kunai, a number of miniature bombs he can place during battle and detonate remotely. Special boots which allows Hiryu to walk on water and across magnetic walls, as well as upgrade his Slide In technique. A set of small capacitors installed in Hiryu's boots, which allow him to release focused bursts of plasma for different purposes, such as enhancing his Slide Kick or to perform a Double Jump. A mechanical gauntlet worn in his right arm, which also works as a plasma capacitor. It charges up an amount of plasma to be later used in the Plasma Catapult, and uses a laser sight to guide the technique's path. And Option D, used for communication with HQ and navigation, it can perform several tasks including mapping out surrounding areas, tracking power sources and discover weakness in structures and enemies. ' '(Cue UMvC3 Mash Up - Strider Hiryu) Wiz: Has several notable skills, such as acrobatics. Being able to pull off Double, Diagonal/Cartwheel, Acceleration, Triangle, Hassou jumps and a Backwards Somersault. His offensive skills include a sliding kick, a high-speed slide kick channeled via focused plasma, a mid-air jump with several slashes in quick succession all around him, ejecting himself in the air like a bullet using plasma and a powerful downward thrust that releases a shock wave upon landing that destroys nearby enemies which can break floors. '' '''Boomstick: Using a special mode of the Cypher, Hiryu can throw it away and it will return to him. He's usually seen using it to distract an enemy or for sneak attacks'. He has a Cypher Power-Up that extends the range of the Cypher's plasma blade is extended for a short period of time and can perform a stronger slash with extended reach. Charging up plasma energy in the Cypher, Hiryu can release it in the form of a projectile attack. And a boost which upon activation, each swing of the Cypher releases plasma waves which home-in on nearby enemies and slices them apart. ' ''Wiz: There is certainly a reason why he's the best Class A Strider, having fought dinosaurs and giant robots, destroyed a moon-sized space station, and is so bad-ass he considers huge flying warships mere toys. He even slew the magical creator of the world... twice. Apparently God is no match for this future ninja. Raiden ''Done by ImagoDesattrolante'' Wiz: Raiden was born in Liberia- his parents being killed by the nefarious Solidus Snake, who took him in as his own. 'Boomstick: Solidus then put him deep in the civil war of the country of his origin. Holding his first AK-47 at the minor age of just six, you can see why he got the name ''Jack the Ripper. Wiz: After fighting in the war- and managing to survive, his adoptive father abandoned him. After that, he went and fell in love with Rose, joined FOXHOUND, teamed up the '''the' Solid Snake and Otacon. He even survived Sons of Liberty!'' Boomstick: But one day Raiden was abducted by the Patriots again, and then was painfully experimented on them for Exoskeleton enhancement surgery. But as a result, he was transformed into the Mach 2000 town busting cyborg we all know. With this, Raiden helped Snake after the Guns of the Patriots thingy and joined Maverick Security Consulting dot Inc. Heh. Wiz: On a mission to protect a certain African Prime Minister however.... Boomstick: Desperado Enforcement LLC had sent a couple of cyborgs of their own to start the war economy up again. Wiz: One cyborg named ''Jetstream Sam went off and cut his eye and arm off. Leaving then, this rebooted Raiden's sense of revenge and vengeance.'' Boomstick: Enough with the plot now. Raiden's body was upgraded by his elderly friend and boy, it was far stronger than before. Wiz: He is strong enough to throw Metal Gears and ships weighing millions of tons, and fast enough to easily dodge triple digit mach missiles and bullets with ease. He even was calculated to have reactions 2000x faster than sound! Boomstick: In Blade Mode, his speed even climbs up to the relativistic spectrum! His optical eye allows him to see opponents from very, very large distances and the electrolytes in cyborgs. Wiz: After killing Mistral, he gained the L'Etranger which is a lance and a whip at the same time. Cool. Boomstick: After defeating the magnetic master Monsoon, he gained the Dystopia- two sais that have magnetic properties, allowing him to home in on foes. Wiz: And after proving Sundowner wasn't as fuckin' invincible as he believed, he took Bloodlust, which are two high frequency machetes that can function like scissors. Boomstick: After fighting a duel with the one who cut his eye out and arm off, he gained the Murasama. A blade that emits a much higher frequency vibration than his regular HF blade. He still carries both of them, though. Wiz: He's pretty tough, like we said. Able to lift and throw millions of tons, move at sub-relativistic speeds, etc. He's survived lots of shit- like punches from Armstrong, who blew up his town-busting mech with one punch- which both of them survived without much damage. Boomstick: Lastly, he can switch off his pain inhibitors to tap into Ripper mode, increasing his already insane strength and speed by ridiculous amounts. However, he really burns through his fuel supplies and energy with almost everything he does...so... Wiz: But there's a reason why he's the god tier of the powerful Metal Gear universe. DEATH BATTLE! Done by ImagoDesattrolante Stereotypical City, Midday This settlement was supposed to have been filled with activity. People happily getting goods from stores. Buses and cars swarming the city all around, being, in fact, somewhat comforting to the civilians of the place. However, that was clearly not the case. It was...barren, to say the least. Wind blowing across the ground, with nothing to feel it. Bleak. Lonely. Silent. Unnerving. Barren. Eerie. All of those words could almost perfectly describe the situation, except one thing. The man that literally was sent flying into a building by a giant robot, that's the thing. (Cue Rules of Nature) Raiden got sent into the building at blinding speeds, knocking the structure right over and pretty much destroying it. Surprisingly, he got up with not much of a problem and jumped hundreds of meters in just one great leap to come face-to-face with the giant Metal Gear RAY. Raiden immediately jumped at the metal beast, slashing at it with his HF Blade at practically lightning speed- turning most of its armor on its head into scraps. The Metal Gear recovered, and made a great leap to the other end of the city block, firing its Plasma Cannon at the cyborg, who dodged the great beam with little effort. The giant robot then began firing bullets and missiles at Raiden, who casually flicked the bullets away or sliced the missiles apart- dodging the rest. Getting past its assault, Raiden ran forward to its left leg, and began slicing apart the armor on its foot, and utterly decimating the gun-turret on that leg. Next, the cyborg jumped up to the turret on its left wing, and began slicing the turret apart, turning it into basically what amounted into little chips- and with one great slash, he sliced off the left wing like a knife through better. The robot screeched, and jumped back to fire its last round of missiles to Raiden. Shockingly, Raiden just ran and hopscotched on each one, carefully planning a path and getting closer to the RAY. Just as Raiden was about to jump from the last missile to slice the immense robot in half, the Metal Gear brought its Heat Blade up, and made to swing it down at Raiden. However, something stopped them from ever making contact. (Music stops with a screech.) Out of the blue, loads of flashes emerged from behind the UG, which, after a moment, caused many pieces of the gigantic robot to slide apart and onto the floor, making sharp bizarre clanging sounds as they did so. The cause of this landed right beside Raiden, and turned to him. The main was wearing a bright, flowing red scarf that covered his face, and wearing purple for the most part- he looked a bit like a ninja, actually. This was, in fact, Strider Hiryu. Hiryu. THE Strider Hiryu. The thing that he wouldn't expect? Raiden was actually quite pissed. Get out of my way, you little masked bitch. Raiden exclaimed to Hiryu, standing his ground and pulling his sword out once again. He didn't trust this guy- like, at all, at the moment. I have the mission to destroy ALL obstacles- no exceptions. At this moment, you would clarify as such. Hiryu simply said to the cyborg ninja in response, and readying his signature weapon, the Cypher. I could say the same about you, little shit. Raiden further exclaimed to Hiryu in a harsh voice. This guy really seemed to want the hard way. If that was what he wanted...he would get it. ...If you WISH to be eliminated, so be it. The Strider responded, and got into a combat stance. Raiden did likewise, and said one last thing. I see...Hehe. Let's go, if that's how you want to do it! Hiryu simply glared in response. Fight! (Cue Strider Hiryu) Raiden and the Strider both rushed at each-other at blinding speed, clashing the Cypher and the HF Blade together, resulting in a large clang from both blades smashing into each other. Aiming a kick to Raiden's chest, Hiryu sprung out his leg and kicked Raiden exactly in that area- sending the cyborg tumbling back. Following up to this, the Strider slashed at him with the Cypher about five times, causing a rather large dose of sparks to fly out. However, Raiden wasn't exactly down for the count, and punched the ninja with a lightning-infused fist, causing a large amount of pain for Hiryu, and sending him flying into a wall. Hiryu got back on his feet, only to barely dodge a swing from the HF Blade. The ninja then jumped up to kick the cyborg in the face, and fire a few plasma arrows from his Cypher to Raiden- he was of shock when the cyborg dodged them with little effort. Coming in again, Hiryu clashed blades with Raiden again, causing an actual BANG when they collided, knocking both ninjas back. Hiryu jumped at Raiden once again, slashing at him with the Cypher once again, few of which actually hit. Raiden headbutted Hiryu, and kicked him in the chest- causing Hiryu to cough up blood. Raiden slashed the Strider across the chest, causing a rather big and ugly cut to appear, blood staining his dark-purple clothing. Hiryu back-flipped away to a more safe position, firing more plasma arrows along the way- which actually hit Raiden. (Cue The Stains of Time) Hiryu flew at Raiden again- but shockingly, the cyborg dodged, allowing Hiryu to cut right through a skyscraper. Jumping back, he came face-to-face with the cyborg ninja once again. Both of them flew at each-other, but when Raiden was about to hit the Strider...he teleported with his Varga- leaving Raiden quite confused. Hiryu took this shot amount of time to take out his Medical Kit, and healed the massive cut wound on his front, leaving him as good as new. He then summoned Option B in the mean time to deal with the cyborg. Fight a fire with fire, it was, technically. Raiden continued looking around...only to see something that looked like a robotic smilodon- which immediately fired itself at him, clawing him and biting the cyborg. Raiden kicked the metallic cat in the head, and threw it over his head to the ground. And then picked it up, to only slam it down again. Option B wasn't going to have much of this, and got up to jump and bite on Raiden's shoulder with great force. Raiden immediately then stabbed the HF Blade right through the metal panther's stomach, and kicked it away. Option B got up with electricity crackling all around it, and charged at Raiden once again. Raiden just moved out of the way- forcing the robot kitty to come to a grinding halt. Raiden grabbed it's tail, and threw it over his head, activating Blade Mode at he did so. Turning around, Raiden began slashing Option B like hell- leaving virtually no trace of it left. It was destroyed before it even hit the floor. (Cue Red Sun) Sending out your little toys to fight me, eh? Raiden exclaimed out loud, waiting for whatever was next. Option C was sent out next by the hidden Strider Hiryu, and come close to Raiden, flying above him. Option B, simply put, looked like a robot hawk, mostly a metallic-silver color, with a few gold pieces on it. Option B dived at Raiden, slashing the cyborg with its sharp wings- sparks flying out of Raiden's armor. It flew up once more, and began dropping grenades on Raiden. He was hit by most of them, but they caused little damage to his frame. Diving down once again, Option B tried to slash him again- but that was prevented when the cyborg just outright punched it, completely breaking it. What was next? Hiryu finally jumped back in front of Raiden, but this time he had two bots that surrounded him, it was Option A. While Hiryu slashed at Raiden with the Cypher, the two bots fired circular projectile attacks at the cyborg. Raiden switched his weapon to the Dystopia, and lunged forward to stab Hiryu in the abdomen with both of them- causing the ninja great amounts of pain. Hiryu stabbed the Cypher into Raiden, and kicked him away. Even though the Strider did feel gross amounts of pain, he didn't show as so. Noticing this, Raiden made a comment. ...Are you some kind of cyborg? Raiden questioned to the ninja. Hiryu glared in response, and said ...I do NOT have any mechanic enhancements, extending my human limitatio-'' Raiden cut off Hiryu's response, as he took out his HF Blade once again- and slashed both of the Ouroboros around him into shreds. Strider Hiryu shot forth a plasma wave at Raiden, homing in on him with it, and allowing him- to in fact- get a solid hit on the cyborg. Hiryu cleared his mind, and changed the Cypher fron its standard, to the Ultra-Cold Cypher, generating cryogenic plasma energy to slice at Raiden- completely freezing him. (Cue Collective Consciousness) Hiryu then switched it to the Explosive Cypher, and slashed at Raiden- setting him on fire, and with a kick from the Strider, Raiden broke free- now even more pissed. Raiden slashed at Hiryu- only for his HF Blade to meet the force of Hiryu's Explosive Cypher, blocking it from decapitating the ninja. And with one great slash from the Strider, the HF Blade was sliced completely in half- utterly breaking it. Strider Hiryu then began slashing Raiden at hypersonic speeds- again and again, not allowing him a second of mercy. Hiryu then grabbed Raiden by his neck, and plunged the burning Cypher into the cyborgs chest. Raiden began to cough up blood...and began to get flashbacks. Quite terrible ones, actually. He wouldn't lose now. He COULDN'T lose now- just to some weird ninja. With this, he began chuckling, a blood-red aura of sorts surrounding him- gaining crimson eyes- and getting up without much trouble. Hiryu was indeed confused at this- confused a large amount. He didn't realize Raiden had entered his completely unstoppable Ripper state, and that wasn't going to mean well for him, and he nervously listened when the new Raiden said a few words to him. ''Y'know...I'm surprised. Someone like you...released this part of me... Raiden whispered while chuckling, staring at Hiryu with his blood-red eyes. BUT...this is my normal...MY NATURE! Raiden shouted maliciously at the Strider, and pulling out a new blade from it's sheath, his last chance- the Murasama. He stood up straight, and pointed the red blade at the ninja- who was now actually shaking. Now...let's end this, shall we? Raiden stated to Hiryu one last time, and got into a fighting stance once again. Hiryu did likewise in response. He wasn't going to let this enemy stop his path. End his destiny. If he was wrong all along...he wasn't going down without a hell of a fight. (Cue It Has to Be This Way) Both of them rushed at each-other, clashing their blades together once again, resulting in an even larger boom than before. Hiryu kicked Raiden the chest, and the cyborg responded in one great punch in the face, resulting in a wet crack from Hiryu's jaw being broken, causing him to cough up more blood. Raiden punched him once again- this time in the ribs, causing a large crack once again, and causing the Strider to cough up even more blood, staining the scarf that covered his face. Strider Hiryu began to activate Charge Mode, covering himself in exceedingly hot plasma, enhancing his strength and range, allowing him to view Raiden in slow motion. He needed to do this quickly. He began slashing at Raiden with the Cypher- much, much faster than before, a large amount of flashes shining out, with sparks flying from Raiden's metal frame. To end it off, Hiryu roundhouse-kicked Raiden in the face, causing the cyborg to stumble and slide back. Hiryu was in dismay once he noticed that his assault didn't really cause much damage for the cyborg, and began to use yet another tactic. He generated three clones of himself with the Bunshin technique, and all four of them began slashing at Raiden- with the cyborg's amazing speed, Raiden blocked two of them- the real Hiryu and another clone managing to get hits in. That didn't exactly last long, as Raiden slashed through the clone- causing it to dissipate. Turning to the real Strider Hiryu, he slashed the ninja with his Murasama, hitting his shoulder, resulting in blood and shards of bone flying from it. Hiryu grunted in pain, and shot out a Plasma Arrow that hit Raiden...and barely affected him. He teleported behind Raiden with Varga, and slashed at the cyborgs back- Raiden turned around, and slapped the ninja away. Hiryu fired more Plasma Arrows whilst he was flying backwards, and used the Climb Sickle to secure himself on another skyscraper. Raiden dodged each and every single one of the Plasma Arrows, and began running up the skyscraper to slash the purple-clad ninja in the leg, tearing through the muscle. Raiden grabbed the Strider's other ankle, and ripped him off the skyscraper to throw him down. Raiden jumped to fight Hiryu mid-air, and began with a slash that Hiryu barely blocked with the Cypher. He sent out a kick to Raiden, and the cyborg responded with a direct headbutt to the Strider's forehead, staining his clothing with blood once more. Hiryu slashed Raiden across the chest with his plasma blade, and managed to throw him down to the ground- the Strider landing with two feet firmly planted in Raiden's chest. Pulling out the Dystopia daggers once again, Raiden stabbed Strider Hiryu in the foot, and threw him off of his metal body. Raiden rushed forward to Hiryu once again- at speeds the ninja couldn't react to- and pulled out the Murasama once more to activate Blade Mode. He began slashing the ninja across his entire body, slicing through muscle, flesh and bone- soaking Raiden's entire metal being. When Blade Mode ended, all the pain came to Hiryu, he shouted in pain. As a response, Hiryu stabbed the Cypher straight through Raiden's shoulder, and began twisting- Raiden was now the the one screaming in pain. And with one great tug? Raiden's entire arm was ripped off. Raiden shouted in pain greater than before, and sent an uppercut to the Strider's chin, cracking his lower jaw in half as a result. Raiden then began punching Strider Hiryu at completely blinding speed- with a couple of blinding punches to Hiryu's face, the ninja's nose cracked and broke. Raiden sent his arm to punch Hiryu in the chest, breaking his ribs with a disturbing crack. He punched Hiryu again in that area, turning his rib bones into shards that pierced the Strider's lungs- causing him to puke up blood with his scarf still on. Raiden activated Blade Mode once more, and began stabbing Hiryu all over his body- intestines, lungs, stomach, kidneys and the like were all turned into what basically amounted to liquid by Raiden's Murasama. When Blade Mode stopped, Hiryu barely managed to stumble back, and managed to pull out his Cypher for one last hit. Raiden readied his Murasama, and both of the damaged ninja's charged at each-other, and made contact. By the time that happened, the match was decided. The Cypher was plunged into Raiden's chest, while the Murasama was planted in Hiryu's chest.. eventually, Raiden ripped the Murasama out of Hiryu's chest, blood splattering everywhere. Hiryu stumbled back, and with tears in his eyes, quietly sent one last message. Mission...Failed... The Strider quietly sobbed in a world of pain, knowing his life would be over. Deep down inside, he was honored he lost against a foe like this. We're done here! Raiden rushed forward to the mortally wounded Hiryu, and began slicing him everywhere- blood went flying everywhere as Raiden sliced and ripped through Hiryu's limbs and chest, organs falling away like liquid, and the dismembered appendages dropping to the ground with a wet slap. Slashing more, Raiden turned every part of Hiryu's body into wet, red ribbons. Nothing was left, except blood. The Strider's life was over. The fight had ended. Dropping the Murasama to the ground, Raiden chuckled, and went to pick up his dismembered arm. He took one last glance to the remains of Strider Hiryu, and said a few last words. Well...you were certainly impressive...Tearing off my arm for the umpteenth time...Shame you had to go and be like that. Raiden quietly said. With that, the cyborg began to walk away, heavily damaged, but alive.. Another victory to his self. K.O! Results Done by ImagoDesattrolante Boomstick: Well then... Wiz: Raiden and Strider Hiryu are both exceptionally powerful ninja's, but with research- it's clear who's superior. Boomstick: In the speed game, Raiden dominated. Strider Hiryu's best speed feat is when he dodged electrical outbursts, which was Mach 176. Fast, amrite? Well, Raiden in just his original body hopscotched on missiles, which was calculated at Mach 1775! And in his newer body, he's even been calculated at Mach 2000+. That's at least a 10x difference in speed right there. Wiz: Onto strength, Hiryu's best strength feat was vaporizing the Gravity Core with a punch, calculated at 408.278 tons of TNT equivalent. Raiden, however, was able to overpower Metal Gear EXCELSUS, which was able to release 2.5 kilotons of TNT equivalent! That's enough to destroy a town! That's a 6x difference in strength, and this scales to their durability, which means it was the same. Boomstick: Strider Hiryu may had more weapons than Raiden, but it's no question that his were superior- molecular hax, anyone? His weapons just delayed the inevitable. While Hiryu has lived for 2,000 years, he didn't spend most of that time fighting- thus it wouldn't really help much. Raiden appears to be smarter, too. Wiz: Overall, Hiryu couldn't deal with Raiden's speed, strength, or weapons enough to allow his weapons and experience to give him the win. Boomstick: Seems like Hiryu got a slice of life. Or death. Wiz: The Winner is, Raiden. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015